far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Eridanus Embassies
The Duty of House Eridanus to execute Imperial Taxation and manage Imperial Trade is most visible in the physical edifices constructed across the sector. Often not the only Eridanii building on each planet (there are Consulates and other bureaucratic buildings) but are symbols of the Eridanii commitment to their sacred duties. Each Embassy has offices for the three branches of House Eridanus, tax, trade, and banking, but are managed by powerful Triffox of the Office of the Trivox. DELPHI market analysis systems for use by Quanta, are often housed securely in these Embassies. Whenever an Eridanii travels to a new planet it is customary to visit these embassies to maintain a sense of home and to have ready access to necessary resources. Imperial Prime - Embassy Row Although many point to The Juliana Building, which houses the Eridanus Imperial Bank as the home of the Eridanii on Prime, officially the modest Eridanus Embassy on Embassy Row is the political capital of the noble bankers, traders, and bureaucrats of House Eridanus. The building itself has in some ways spilled over into the area that was the Cygnus Embassy—now not more than a hovercar-park and a biodome of luscious Tiberian jungle—is styled with clean efficient lines and an attempt at understated class. The Embassy is a directory for administrative, bureaucratic, and diplomatic functions to the House but is frequented mostly when the Eridanii host annual New Years Parties. It is also the blueprint for many other embassies across the Empire; although not quite as grand. Embassy Grounds (Ew… Outside.) Cygnus Embassy Carpark formerly the House Cygnus Embassy. Due to a zoning matter, the land was transferred to House Eridanus’ Embassy and converted into a hovercar-park and garden. Tyrian Courtyard & Gardens Step outside for a bit of air among the statuary. A walled-in courtyard featuring the stone likenesses of many long-dead Eridanii. Oh, and there's a pool. Did I mention the pool which opens up to an ecosystem of Tiberian plants. Ground Floor Grand Entrance/Staircase Make your way into the Embassy to be greeted by the hosts. First impressions are important. Great doors open up onto a grand staircase and balcony. The Grand Ballroom Music, dancing, and anything else necessary to make the night memorable. A great ballroom with a grand stage where the band is always playing. These rooms are often named after a wealthy family who helped in building the embassy. Purple Seas Restaurant An Eridanii fine dining restaurant featuring famous Tiberian food and drink. Have a seat with good food and good company. First Floor Red Room Casino The greatest Casino on Imperial Prime. No one gambles like the Eridanii, whether it be cards or dice. A casino area where music from the auxiliary ballroom can be heard. There is a bar to take a break from the games to grab some refreshments. A bar within the casino, complete with dice ice. Auxiliary Ballroom For when the dance requires a smaller crowd. A secondary ballroom with music and a dance floor. It doubles as an open office space outside of Gala season. Second Floor Suites The various suites for the other Noble Houses - Are used as offices during the rest of the year Grand Lounge A space for people to relax and make conversation. Lots of seating and music from the grand ballroom playing from speakers. For most of the year, the lounge serves as a relaxed non-conventional office environment. This was formerly the opulent Cygnus suites but has been converted since the war. The Velan Suites are due for a similar renovation. Third Floor Vaultkeeper’s Penthouse The grand residence of the monarchical Eridanus family of the House here on Imperial Prime. Triumvirate Offices Three duplicate offices for the highest represented Eridanus leadership on Imperial Prime. Each office serves as a location for the three departments of Eridanus government to be represented. Roof Rooftop garden & maze Flowers and hedges from the Eirdanii world which provide space for party-goers to remove themselves from the commotion inside. Starlit bar A drink beneath the sky, and a sparkle in her eyes. A bar on the roof of the Embassy in the open air. Lower Level Utility Rooms A multitude of various rooms that ensure the functioning of the building includes but is not limited to: Servant’s Quarters, Kitchens, Store Rooms, Boiler Rooms, Generators, Janitorial Closets, Maintenance Room, Security Office, etc. The Vault A secure rooms with an impregnable door that protects a modest amount of bullion and paper records Category:House Eridanus Category:Imperial Prime